


Maneras de Amar

by Mereth



Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mentions of Pol Rubio/Original Male Character, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: En El Banquete, Platón explica que hay muchas formas de amar. Encontrarlas y conocerlas es parte de crecer y hacerse adulto. Esta es la historia de Bruno en esa búsqueda. (O la historia de Bruno que no vemos en Sapere Aude)
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Original Male Character(s), Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Comments: 42
Kudos: 46
Collections: Brunol





	1. 1. Mania. Amor Obsesivo

**Author's Note:**

> Una de las cosas que echo de menos en Sapere Aude es que, por mucho que el protagonista sea Pol, no cuenta casi nada de Bruno. Y como en la segunda temporada ni vamos a verle he decidido contar su historia. Espero que os guste.

Bruno salió de la casa de Rai con las botellas en la mano y sin mirar atrás, cruzando todo el terreno hasta la salida sin mirar con quién se cruzaba. Ni siquiera intentó buscar a sus amigos para despedirse. Para qué. A Sara le había perdido la pista hacía un rato hablando con un chico y Ángel estaba ahí en primera fila en el espectáculo que estaba montando Rai. No, no iban a echarle de menos, al menos de momento, y no quería amargarles la noche. No cuando con sólo mirarle ambos habrían empezado a hacer más preguntas de las que quería o se veía capaz de contestar.

Haciendo una mueca, cerró la puerta de la calle intentando no hacer ruido- aunque con el guirigay que venía de la piscina dudaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta aunque hubiera dado un portazo-, y se encaminó calle abajo. Las calles estaban vacías y no tenía esperanza de ver un taxi ni mucho menos un autobús- los pijos no iban a juntarse en algo tan vulgar como un autobús-, en ese barrio. Mirando una de las botellas y leyendo la etiqueta bufó, obviamente el pijo de las narices tenía que tener whisky del carísimo tirado por la casa como quien deja el envoltorio de un chicle. Bruno se preguntó cómo de patético sería bajar por las calles desiertas de Pedralbes bebiendo solo. Y si no era un nivel que de todas formas ya hacía tiempo que había alcanzado. Como si hubiera algún límite de patetismo que no se hubiera permitido cruzar cuando se trataba de Pol. Lo raro era que se hubiera ido. Y que, por primera vez, no tuviera intención de volver.

\-  Bruno- una voz suave rompió el silencio, haciendo que se girara.

Un poco más atrás, apoyados en un coche e iluminados por una farola, estaban Sara y un chico. Esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias, Bruno se acercó hacia ellos.

- Ey- saludó mirándoles. Ahora que estaba más cerca la cara del chico le resultaba familiar, seguramente alguien de la clase de Pol.

- ¿Te vas ya a casa?-preguntó Sara mirándole detenidamente, como intentando averiguar si había pasado algo pero sin preguntar. Bruno no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más. Sara y Tània eran completamente opuestas, pero de vez en cuando su compañera de facultad tenía esos pequeños gestos que le recordaban a su mejor amiga.

- Sí- el moreno se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupado.- No pinto nada allí ya. Ángel se ha quedado participando en un concurso que estaban montando.

- De Rai no me sorprende- replicó el otro chico negando con la cabeza.- Mucho ha tardado. Supongo que lo bueno de este barrio es que nadie va a llamar a los vecinos si montas más jaleo.

A Bruno le pareció oír un ligero resquemor en las palabras del ligue de Sara, pero no podía culparle. El nivel de pasta de ese barrio era tan excesivo que resultaba molesto. Por un momento, Bruno se imaginó que habría dicho su padre y no pudo evitar bufar divertido. En seguida sus pensamientos saltaron de su padre a Pol y el gesto divertido se borró de su cara.

- ¿Te acompañamos a casa? ¿O al menos a la parada del nitbus?-preguntó Sara aun estudiándole, haciendo que Bruno se esforzara en dejar su cara en blanco. Lo que menos quería ahora era un interrogatorio.

- No tía, suficiente os estoy cortando el rollo ya. Me bajo dando un paseo- se negó en redondo.

- Nosotros nos íbamos a bajar ya también- respondió el chico, ganándose una sonrisa de Sara- No sería un problema.

- No, de verdad, te lo agradezco…- Bruno se interrumpió. Estaba seguro que tenía que saber el nombre del tío ese, pero no se acordaba.

- Biel.

- Biel. Muchas gracias de verdad. Pero no hace falta y vosotros estabais muy bien sin mí- respondió forzando una sonrisa, más divertido con la situación de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.- Creo que en este caso tres son multitud. Pero tomad, bebedla a mi salud.

Tendiendo una de las botellas, que Sara cogió mirándole con las cejas levantadas, como queriendo dejar claro que no se estaba creyendo nada de lo que le había dicho, pero que no iba a insistir más.

- ¿Mañana hablamos?-preguntó Sara, mirándole.

Bueno, que no iba a insistir más, al menos de momento. Se corrigió Bruno mentalmente.

- Claro, si consigues despertarte sin resaca y no andas todavía liada- replicó Bruno burlón, su sonrisa más genuina que hace unos segundos.- Mándame un whatsapp cuando te venga bien.

El moreno se giró para irse, pero Sara le agarró del brazo.

- Avisa cuando llegues, y no te bebas la botella entera.

- Sí, mamá. – Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, despidiéndose otra vez con la mano.- Pasadlo bien.

Aún pensando en Sara y su ligue, Bruno bajó el resto del camino hasta la parada. Por primera vez en toda la noche- ¿en todo el año?-, la suerte parecía estar de su parte y acababa de llegar a la parada cuando el autobús apareció por el final de la calle. Ya subido en él y con la vista fija en el cristal, el moreno dejó la mente vagar mientras al otro lado pasaban las calles de Barcelona.

Aún podía oír las palabras de Pol resonando en su mente. Demasiado crueles hasta para ser Pol Rubio, el que nunca medía cómo afectaba a los demás lo que hacía. Bruno, suspiró apoyándose en la ventana del autobús. No, eso tampoco era así. Pol se había pasado, pero Bruno era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que él también parte de culpa. Pol se había saltado todos los límites ese año, pero Bruno no le había parado en ningún momento aunque sus actos le dejaran destrozado en el camino. Su abuela había tenido razón al decir que lo suyo por Pol era irresistible e irrefrenable, pero que se hubiera saltado todo tipo de instinto de supervivencia era solo culpa suya.

Bruno hizo una mueca, recordando la noche en que Pol se presentó en su casa y su reacción. Su voz diciéndole “ _ utilízame _ ” a Pol resonando en su mente; recordándole que hacía tiempo que lo que sentía por Pol se había desbocado y vuelto aún más oscuro y amargo que el café que tomaba después de comer la Calduch.

Inspirando y cerrando los ojos, el moreno cerró la mano sobre el cuello de la botella que aún tenía. No había llorado hasta ahora por culpa de Pol y no iba a hacerlo ahora por mucho que estuviera casi solo en el autobús. Era un nivel de patetismo que se negaba a alcanzar. Y ya había alcanzado demasiados.

Volviendo a abrir los ojos pero sin mirar nada en concreto, Bruno esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Era bastante irónico darse cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo había cosas que no había conseguido superar. Él, que creía que tras la hostia de Roma ya lo había aprendido todo, y nunca volvería a hacer tanto el imbécil por un tío. Su padre aún estaría riéndose. Quizás su abuela tenía razón y los jóvenes no tenían idea de la vida, ella la experta en todo. Previsiblemente, su mente volvió de nuevo a Pol. Suponía que hoy era inevitable. Como lo era ver el paralelismo con su relación con Nicola. Ambas historias demasiado unidas y embrolladas como para que pensar en uno no llevara al otro. Aunque si Bruno era sincero todo al final en su vida parecía volver antes o después a Pol Rubio.

Bruno se levantó, dándole al stop y esperado llegar a la parada. El moreno se bajó, botella aún en mano, intentando pensar qué querría decir que toda su vida girara alrededor de Pol. No tenía claro qué podía decir- fijo que si su padre estuviera aquí le hubiera dado una explicación hirientemente irónica pero certera-, pero probablemente nada bueno. Al bajar del autobús el olor salado le golpeó. Bruno se quedó parado debatiendo consigo mismo qué hacer, antes de encaminarse en dirección al mar y en sentido opuesto a casa de su abuela. La Barceloneta estaba a un par de minutos y al llegar Bruno se sentó en el poyete que separaba la calle de la arena, dejando la botella a su lado. Él no era ni su padre ni su abuela ni tenía su don para las palabras, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que quizás había historias- _ personas _ -, que no superabas, simplemente aprendías a vivir con ellas. O en este caso sin ellas.

Porque era eso o perderse por el camino.

Al menos Pol le había dejado claro que estaba de más. Ya era algo ganado con respecto a su relación con Nicola. Suspirando, Bruno volvió a coger la botella de whisky sopesando si abrirla.

\-  El amor no correspondido sigue siendo una putada.- murmuró Bruno en voz alta, recordando una antigua conversación con su padre, mucho antes de irse a Roma- Que sea por el mismo de siempre no lo hace mejor ni más llevadero.

Bruno miró hacia el mar, aún demasiado oscuro como para poder hacer algo más que intuir dónde acababa la arena y empezaba el agua, tomando una decisión. Inspirando dejó la botella, aún sin abrir, otra vez en el poyete y se giró para levantarse, dándole la espalda al mar. Era el final de un año, de un año en muchos casos de mierda: Nicola, la muerte de su padre,  _ Pol.  _ Había tocado fondo y quizás era el momento de empezar de cero y seguir otro camino. Su padre había tenido razón en que el amor no correspondido era una putada, lo mismo era momento de seguir también el consejo que le había dado.

Era el momento de olvidar a Pol Rubio.


	2. 2. Philia. Amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He añadido más tags pero he de decir que lo de Pol/OMC es una mención de pasada. Sabemos todo el mundo que el endgame es Brunol, pero vamos a tener que dar alguna vuelta...

\- ¡Feliz Año!- Tània se colgó de su mejor amigo, abrazándole con fuerza- ¿Qué tal? ¡Hace demasiado que no nos vemos!

\- ¡Feliz año!- Bruno respondió al abrazo, antes de separarla y mirarla- Estás genial. Y sí hace demasiado. ¿Desde que empezamos el curso o así, no?

\- Por ahí diría yo- Tània abrió la puerta de la cafetería, haciendo que su amigo pasara antes- No había manera de quedar contigo.

\- Perdona tía, entre la uni, mi abuela …- Bruno se adentró en la cafetería dirigiéndose hacia una mesa vacía.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre.- Tània se encogió de hombros, antes de quitarse el abrigo y sentarse.- ¿Cómo está tu abuela? Lo último que sé es que no había manera de sacarla de casa.

\- Mejor- Bruno suspiró, arrellanándose en la silla- Al menos ya no está encerrada a oscuras y hablando todo el rato de la muerte. De hecho está hablando de volver a actuar.

\- Eso es bueno- sonrió Tània- Que salga, se distraiga.

\- Sí, a ver si tiene un entretenimiento que no sea yo- Bruno hizo una mueca, pero la medio sonrisa que quedó en sus labios le mostró a Tània que tampoco le importaba demasiado.- Pero mientras no vuelva a lo del principio que haga lo que quiera.

Tània miró a su amigo detenidamente. Al hablar de su abuela su mirada se había vuelto cansada, y había encogido los hombros, como si el peso de esos meses aún no se hubiera disuelto y siguiera estando sobre él, como una losa. La rubia esperó a que la camarera que había aparecido a tomar sus pedidos, volviera a irse a antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Una sonrisa medio irónica, medio amarga, apareció en la cara de su amigo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta en meses.- Bruno se apoyó en la mesa- No lo sé, tía. Han sido unos meses jodidos y creo que no me he parado a pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ir a clase, que mi abuela no se hundiera del todo aunque nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar como para pensar demasiado en mi padre. Era mejor no hacerlo.

\- ¿Y ahora?- insistió Tània, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- No lo sé- suspiró Bruno antes de sincerarse.- Jodido. Nuestra última conversación fue un pique estúpido en que le vacilé diciendo que no iba a estudiar más y ya está. Ni decir adiós, ni explicarle que no lo decía en serio ni nada. Esa es la última imagen que se llevó de mí. La de un niñato egoísta y vago que no quería hacer nada con su vida.

\- Bruno…- Tània le agarró la mano- Lo siento.

¿Qué podía decir? No había nada que pudiera arreglarlo. Merlí ya no estaba allí y parecía que nadie se había molestado en mirar si Bruno estaba tragándoselo todo, como de costumbre. El moreno le dio un apretón, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias, tía- replico, mientras la camarera dejaba sus bebidas y se iba. Bruno dio un sorbo a su café antes de continuar- De verdad, te agradezco que preguntes. A veces tengo la sensación de que la gente se olvida de que no sólo era mi profe, era también mi padre.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho creer eso? ¿Nosotros?- Tània se indignó, decidida a saber nombres y cantarles las cuarenta a los peripatéticos.

\- Da igual- Bruno se encogió de hombros.

\- Pol- Tània le miró fijamente. Esa reacción solo podía ser por culpa de una persona.- ¿Fue Pol verdad? No me mientas.

Bruno suspiró sin decir nada pero sin negarlo, haciendo que Tània se cabreara. Llevaba sin hablar con Pol desde que habían cortado el verano pasado, pero estaba más que dispuesta a llamarle y dejarle las cosas bien claras.

\- Déjalo tía.-Bruno la sacó de sus pensamientos- No merece la pena.

\- No, Bruno. ¿Cómo se atreve? Que el llevara la muerte de Merlí de una manera no significa que tú tengas que llevarlo igual o que hacerlo de otra forma sea menos valido. Debería saberlo.

\- Quizás, pero no te va a valer de nada más que para cabrearte. Y no merece la pena. Pol Rubio, estudiante universitario tiene las cosas muy claras y más allá de hablar de Merlí no hay mucho que quiera recordar de su pasado.

\- ¿Tú incluido?- Tània preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Pero si me dijisteis que quedabais de vez en cuando.

\- Porque iba yo. Porque estaba preocupado por cómo estaba llevando la muerte de mi padre- Bruno se rio seco, antes de hacer una mueca de circunstancias- Pero ni yo ni el resto de los peripatéticos tiene hueco en su nuevo mundo ni mi forma de preocuparme es una que haya agradecido. Lo mismo que mi abuela. ¿Sabes que no fui yo, fue él quien consiguió que abriera las ventanas y empezara a intentar vivir de nuevo? No yo, que llevaba semanas intentando que algo ayudara. Llegó él y en un rato consiguió lo que yo no había conseguido en semanas.

\- A veces es necesario alguien de fuera…-replicó Tània suave, intentando consolarle mientras volvía a agarrarle la mano.- Y Pol siempre ha sabido hablar el lenguaje de Merli, era su favorito.

\- Sí, me parece que esa es una debilidad familiar.- Bruno suspiró, soltándose de Tània y dándole otro sorbo a su café- También es el favorito de mi abuela.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?- Tània tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no tenía claro si presionar a Bruno o no. Su amigo parecía agotado y no le extrañaba con la conversación que estaban teniendo. La rubia sintió un pinchazo de culpa por no haber estado más atenta a su mejor amigo, sabiendo cómo era dado a no hablar y a intentar hacer que todo estaba bien.

\- Solía serlo al menos- admitió Bruno- Tuvimos una conversación un poco chunga antes de Navidad y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Y antes de que preguntes, está bien así. Necesito tiempo.

\- Vale, pero sabes que estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar ¿no?

\- Claro, tía- ahora fue Bruno quien extendió la mano para darle un apretón cariñoso, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que parecía suavizar las sombras que Tània aún podía ver en sus ojos- Y ahora vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Te he contado la última que lio Gerard?

\- No- sonrió Tània- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

\- Vas a fliparlo, aún no sé cómo demonios lo hizo.

Tània se quedó mirando a su amigo, contando la historia. Parecía más animado, pero la rubia no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto estaba disimulando para no tener que seguir hablando de lo que le estaba doliendo. Había echado mucho de menos a Bruno, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que estuvieron allí hablando como habían hecho siempre. Tània rio, escuchándole y prometiéndose andar más pendiente de Bruno. Ya no irían juntos a clase, pero Bruno Bergeron seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

**

Bruno se quedó mirando la entrada del Àngel Guimerá. No había vuelto por allí desde que hizo los papeles para selectividad, pero Eugeni le había llamado diciendo que habían encontrado cosas de su padre al vaciar un armario de la sala de profesores y que si las quería. Una parte de él querría haber dicho que no, hacer como que su antiguo profesor no le había llamado y que todo siguiera igual. Pero sabía que doler iba a doler igual y en el fondo se iba a arrepentir si no recuperaba esos papeles. No le devolverían a Merlí pero cualquier recuerdo nuevo era bienvenido.

\- Hola Perla- la voz repentina hizo que Bruno diera un respingo, provocando una carcajada de Oliver.

\- Sé que no soy tu tipo, pero tampoco es para que te asuste.- rio burlón.

\- Tío, que no te había visto- Bruno se acercó para darle un abrazo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vengo a preguntar si ellos puede darme las notas de bachillerato pero en inglés. ¿Tú?

\- ¿Y eso?- Bruno frunció el ceño.- ¿Te las han pedido en la uni?

\- Al final decidí no matricularme. No, he estado ahorrando y ahora me voy a Londres a trabajar y a aprender inglés. El resto ya veremos. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no me has contestado, perla.

\- Eugeni me llamó que han encontrado unas cosas de mi padre, que si las quería- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Y aquí estoy.

\- ¿Y te has venido solo?-la actitud burlona de Oliver se desvaneció- Menos mal que me ha dado por venir hoy.

\- Puedo apañármelas solo, eh- replicó Bruno con más agresividad de la que merecía el comentario- No es la primera vez que tengo que recoger cosas de mi padre.

\- Y el tener práctica no lo hace más fácil – Oliver le miró con seriedad- Con las cosas de mi hermano pensábamos que ya estaba todo asumido y de repente encontrabas algo y…

Oliver se encogió de hombros, antes de poner una mano sobre el brazo de Bruno.

\- Créeme, es mejor hacerlo acompañado.

Bruno suspiró, claudicando.

\- Vamos, le he dicho a Eugeni que estaría allí a la hora del recreo y está a punto de sonar la campana.

Oliver le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ambos cruzaron las puertas del Guimerà. Bruno no quería admitirlo pero era reconfortante no enfrentarse solo de nuevo a ese lugar. Si fuera su abuela diría que podía ver a Merlí en cualquier rincón, pero la verdad es que Bruno, más prosaico, lo miraba todo con una mezcla de nostalgia y pena. Intentando recordar cómo la vida era más fácil cuando estudiaba allí, antes de que cambiara todo.

\- Hombre chicos.- Eugeni les saludó al entrar en su despacho.- A Bruno le esperaba, pero a ti no, Oliver.

\- Me le he cruzado camino de secretaria y he dicho, pues voy a acompañarle y así saludo a Eugeni- sonrió Oliver.

\- Me doy por saludado entonces- rio el director, girándose para coger una caja de cartón y ponerla sobre la mesa- Esto es lo que te decía. Lo hemos encontrado al abrir un armario que llevaba atascado desde el año pasado. Sólo hemos mirado que no hubiera exámenes o papeles de otros alumnos pero si encontraras algo de ese estilo…

\- Lo devolveré, tranquilo- asintió Bruno serio, cogiendo la caja- Muchas gracias.

\- Nada hombre a ti- dijo Eugeni mirándole antes de pasar su vista a Oliver- Por lo demás, ¿todo bien? ¿qué es de vuestras vidas?

\- Bien, estudiando Historia.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- Me gustaban más las clases de Coralina, pero sí- admitió Bruno sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú Oliver? ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada, trabajar aquí y allí, pero tengo pensado irme a Londres. Por eso había venido a secretaria.

\- Pues nada no os retraso más que está a punto de terminar el recreo y os pillarán las hordas de vuelta a clase. Ha sido un placer veros, chicos.

\- Igualmente.

Ambos chicos se despidieron del director y se encaminaron a secretaria, donde Oliver hizo las preguntas de qué necesitaba antes de salir del instituto.

\- Bueno, perla. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

\- Llevar esto a casa- Bruno movió los brazos, colocando mejor la casa. No pesaba mucho pero era incómoda de llevar- Por lo demás no, las clases del segundo cuatrimestre no empiezan hasta mañana y hasta después de comer no le he dicho a Gina que iría a ver a Mina.

\- ¿Mina?- preguntó Oliver confuso.

\- Mi hermana.- dijo Bruno- Bueno y de Gerard. ¿No lo puso en el grupo de _whatsapp_? Dijo que lo iba a hacer.

\- Si lo hizo, no lo vi- se indignó Oliver- ¿Y cuándo nació?

\- Hace un par de semanas, justo en mi último día de exámenes- rio Bruno- El don de la oportunidad de los Bergeron se ve que es hereditario.

\- Pero cuéntame, enséñame fotos.- Oliver echó andar siguiendo a Bruno.

\- Difícil así de cargado. Pero vamos a dejar esto en casa de mi abuela y te pongo al día de todo.

\- Más te vale, perla.- Oliver le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros- Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas en estos últimos meses.

****

\- Oye Bruno.

\- ¿Hm?- Bruno respondió sin levantar la vista de los apuntes. Era incapaz de entender ese tema y con la suerte que tenía seguro que caía en el examen. Al no oír nada más, levantó la vista al cabo de unos segundos- Dime Ángel.

\- No, es que…

El moreno alzó las cejas interrogante ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Bruno miro de reojo a Sara, quién se encogió de hombros con una expresión de desconcierto en su cara. Para que Ángel estuviera dubitativo tenía que haber pasado algo gordo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Sí. Bueno. No. No sé. La verdad es que no sé cómo decirlo- el venezolano se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Tiene que ver con Pol y sé que ya no se hablan y hace meses que no se ven pero fueron mucho tiempo amigos…

\- ¿Te has liado con él?-exclamó Sara alzando las cejas y haciendo que Bruno sintiera un pinchazo.

\- ¡No!- la exclamación de Ángel incomodó a Bruno. Sabía perfectamente que lo que hiciera Pol era cosa suya y si su amigo quería liarse con él no iba a decir nada, pero tenía que admitir que le aliviaba que no fuera eso.- A ver, no me malinterpreten, está muy bueno y a mí no me da ni la hora, pero aunque lo hiciera…

Ángel miró a Bruno con cara de pena.

\- Sabes que Pol y yo no tenemos nada, Ángel- suspiró Bruno mirando de reojo sus apuntes, que por momentos parecían más agradables que la conversación que se le venía encima.- Por no ser ya no somos ni amigos. Si te quieres liar con él no tienes que pedirme permiso. No era necesario antes y mucho menos ahora.

\- Aunque un poco feo sí sería teniendo en cuenta vuestra historia- Sara miró de uno a otro- Que si te pillas bueno, pero ¿por follar? Anda que no tiene que haber tíos guapos en Barcelona para justo ligarte a ese.

\- Habló la que tiene novio- Ángel puso los ojos en blanco- Pero no, no me he follado a Pol Rubio. Le he visto las veces que ha venido al club y…

\- ¿Podéis ser amigos eh?- Bruno le miró, apoyándose en los apuntes- De verdad, no sé qué opinión tienes de mí tío, pero eres libre de tener tus amigos y de tomar tus propias decisiones. Que yo les conozca o no de antes no les hace de mi propiedad.

\- No es eso Bruno, ¿quieren dejar de interrumpir?- Ángel bufó exhausto- Precisamente porque Pol y yo somos amigos es por lo que me he enterado de esto. Y porque tú y yo somos amigos prefiero que alguien te lo cuente a que te lo encuentres un día de golpe.

\- ¿Está bien? Estás empezando a preocuparme- Bruno no quería saber nada de Pol Rubio ni en pintura, pero eso no quería decir que no se fuera a preocupar si su antiguo amigo estaba bien o no.

\- Sí, perfectamente de hecho.- Ángel inspiró mirando fijamente a Bruno- Tiene novio.

****

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Tania, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Qué iba a decirle, tía?- Bruno se apoyó sobre los brazos y ocultó la cara- Le di las gracias e intenté seguir estudiando. Que como puedes imaginar me sirvió de poco porque es la misma asignatura que estoy intentando estudiar ahora. No sé cómo se las apaña pero Pol Rubio consigue ayudarme a joderme la vida aún sin estar presente.

\- Dramático, verás como la sacas ahora en julio.- Tània movió la silla hasta ponerse a su lado- Pero, en serio Bruno. ¿Cómo estás?

Bruno suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- ¿Mejor? No lo sé- Bruno se giró para mirarla, apoyándose en su silla- A una parte de mí le sigue dando rabia que no fuera conmigo. Que parece que por mucho que lo desee hay algo que hace imposible que Pol Rubio se enamore de mí. Durante un tiempo quise pensar que era estar en el armario o que realmente le van más las tías para enamorarse, pero visto esto…simplemente es que yo no soy.

\- Bruno…- suspiró Tània.

\- Ya, ya lo sé tía. Estoy siendo un dramático y nadie elige de quién se enamora, pero jode igualmente.

\- Tienes derecho a ser dramático. Y poco lo eres viviendo con tu abuela- bromeó la rubia.

\- Es que tanto tiempo pendiente de él, preocupado y…-Bruno continuó, ignorando la broma de su amiga y bajando la cabeza- Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me jodieron. No solo no ser correspondido, que no esté enamorado de mí. Eso me jode pero llevo así desde el insti. Lo que más me jode es que fue llegar a la uni y también desapareció mi mejor amigo. A veces me pregunto si no decidió ser mi amigo porque mi padre era Merlí.

\- Dramático. No lo creo. Si quería hablar con Merlí no le hacía falta ser tu amigo. Y Pol y tú siempre habéis tenido una relación demasiado extraña para ser sólo amistad. Nunca has sido así con Oliver o conmigo.- puntualizó Tània.

\- Porque yo estaba enamorado de él, pero él de mí no. – Bruno levantó la cabeza para mirarla, haciendo que Tània viera un brillo de angustia en sus ojos que no era capaz de ocultar- He visto cómo se comporta estando enamorado Tània.

\- Os vi juntos, y créeme que conmigo nunca ha sido así por mucho que me jodiera. -Bruno se encogió de hombros- Y contigo era diferente, no sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga si no porque eres una tía.

\- ¿Y eso lo hacía más inaccesible? Que por cierto menos mal que soy tu mejor amiga porque bien que le tirabas los tejos conmigo delante- Tània le dio un pequeño empujón pero sonriendo, demostrando que a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

\- Lo siento mucho- Bruno le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Me porté fatal contigo y me merecería que hubieras dejado de hablarme. Sólo puedo decir que nunca he sido muy racional cuando se trata de Pol.

\- No, si ya- rio Tània, antes de ponerse seria- Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Cómo estás? No me des excusas.

\- Estoy- Bruno se encogió de hombros otra vez, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse- Agradezco que me avisara Ángel y evitar la cara de imbécil si algún día me les cruzo pero ya está. ¿Me jode lo que no pudo haber sido? Claro. Pero no hay más. Él tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía y mis propias distracciones.

\- ¿Distracciones?- Tània alzó las cejas, dándole un golpe más fuerte y haciendo que Bruno se frotara el brazo- ¡No me has dicho nada! ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

\- Un chico de clase. Sólo nos hemos liado un par de veces en fiestas de la uni pero…- Bruno hizo una mueca.- No estoy pillado ni de lejos, pero lo pasamos bien, ¿sabes? El resto ya veremos.

\- Me alegro mucho, Bruno- Tània sonrió, dándole un abrazo antes de levantarse- ¿Volvemos a estudiar?

\- Qué remedio- asintió su amigo- Necesito aprobar Prehistoria como sea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En principio, y digo en principio porque aún estoy escribiendo el fic, no vamos a ver al novio de Pol. Eso lo dejo para la serie, aquí vamos a centrarnos principalmente en Bruno. :)  
> Muchas gracias por leer. El siguiente capítulo estará el fin de semana del 22 de enero quitando enfermedad o cualquiera de esas típicas catástrofes que tuvimos en 2020. ¡Feliz año!


	3. 3. Ludus. Amor entre jóvenes amantes. El inicio de una relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ya de vuelta con nuevos tags. Recordad el endgame ;).  
> Aparte de eso, he decidido resucitar mi tumblr y aparezco de vez en cuando a decir cosas de mis fic, rantear y bueno, dar señales de vida. Sé que algunes ya me habéis encontrado, pero por si hay alguien más interesado, allí también soy Mereth. Mismo nombre, mismo avatar. Fácil de recordar ¿eh? :D.  
> Ya con esto os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

\- Bueno, perla, cuéntame. ¿Qué me he perdido en estos meses?- Oliver se giró sobre la toalla, mirándole por encima de sus gafas de sol- Aparte del sol. Qué primavera de mierda y qué poco duró el verano. ¿Te puedes creer que es septiembre y allí ya hace frío?

\- Eso te pasa por irte a Londres- Bruno abrió un ojo perezoso- En Roma no tuve ese problema.

\- Como si te hubieras ido a Roma por el clima- bufó Oliver divertido- Aunque tengo que decirte que tienes razón con los italianos. Un poco pesados, pero…

El chico alzó las cejas, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, haciendo que Bruno soltara una carcajada.

\- Eres un caso. Debería presentarte a mi amigo Ángel antes de que te vuelvas. Os vais a llevar bien.

\- ¿El que trabaja en el club que decías?- Oliver se sentó en la toalla- Me encantaría. Estoy aquí toda la semana, ¿me dará tiempo a verle actuar?

Bruno alzó la cabeza, sorprendido ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

\- No lo sé. Le pregunto cuándo actúa y te digo ¿vale?- Bruno se incorporó y empezó a hurgar en la mochila que estaba usando como almohada buscando el móvil- Le dije hace poco que iba a ir con Jaume, aprovecho y si puede que se venga.

\- ¿Jaume?- Oliver volvió a alzar las cejas- ¿Quién es Jaume? Tú te has callado muchas cosas, perla. 

\- Un chico- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa ante la cara que puso Oliver- Ya, ya, no iba a ser una tía. No hay mucho que contar, nos hemos enrollado unas cuantas veces, quedamos de vez en cuándo…

\- ¿Cuánto es “unas cuantas veces”?- Oliver hizo el signo de comillas con los dedos; una sonrisa burlona en su cara.- ¿Dos? ¿diez? ¿Tienes fotos?

\- No las he contado- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, desbloqueando el móvil y buscando unos segundos antes de tendérselo a su amigo. -Unas cuantas.

Oliver lo cogió y silbó al ver la foto.

\- Vaya morenazo- dijo admirado- ¿No tendrá un hermano gemelo que me puedas presentar este fin de semana no? ¿Cuándo le conociste?

\- No que yo sepa, además tú estás en Londres, de poco te iba a servir aquí- rio Bruno.

\- Ya me las apañaría- Oliver le guiñó un ojo- Pero no te escaquees, ¿de dónde le has sacado?

\- Es de la uni.- explicó Bruno- Nos liamos en una de las fiestas de fin de curso.

\- A ver si me he enterado bien, Bruno- Oliver suspiró, alzando las cejas mientras le devolvía el móvil- ¿Llevas liándote con el mismo tío desde antes del verano? 

\- No exactamente- Bruno se removió incómodo ante el interrogatorio- En vacaciones tuve un par de rollos en Roma.

\- ¿Pero ya?- Oliver frunció el ceño- No te estoy juzgando eh, pero ¿eres consciente de que como poco sois follamigos, no? Si no es algo más.

Bruno se sentó frunciendo el ceño, el móvil que tenía en la mano, completamente olvidado.

\- No estoy pillado.-replicó, apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Oliver replicó suavemente- Si me dices que sí, guay. Pero tal como hablas de él, no suena a un tío que te tiras y te olvidas…

\- Sé lo que es estar pillado y esto no se parece- negó Bruno- No se parece en nada a lo que sentía por Nicola o…

\- O por Pol Rubio- terminó Oliver, ganándose una expresión sorprendida de su amigo- No soy ciego y eras muy obvio.

\- Pensaba que no.

\- Lo eras, a poco que te hubieran visto varias veces con él y te conocieran. Lo que no sé es que pensaba Pol- Oliver se encogió de hombros- Pero volviendo al tema. No digo que sea igual pero de verdad que no parece un rollo casual.

\- Yo no lo tengo tan claro- gruñó Bruno.

\- Pues busca algo más con él- replicó Oliver volviendo a tumbarse.- Si funciona guay y si no, pues seguís como hasta ahora.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Lo mismo estás intentando hacerlo más complicado de lo que es- Oliver volvió a subirse las gafas- Acuérdate de preguntarle a tu amigo lo de la actuación.

Bruno gruño por toda respuesta, cogiendo el móvil para escribir a Ángel. 

***

\- Oye Tània, ¿crees que manipulo a la gente?

La rubia giró la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo, repantigado a su lado en el sofá, la peli que estaban viendo completamente ignorada.

\- ¿Comparado con quién?-preguntó desconcertada- ¿No me dijiste que tu padre le hizo creer a tu abuela que se estaba muriendo para no ceder en algo?

\- Para no admitir que quería que nos quedáramos a vivir con ella- asintió Bruno dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá- Vamos, que sí lo soy, pero no para ser un Bergeron.

\- Algo así- Tània se encogió de hombros- Siempre te ha gustado salirte con la tuya aunque no suelas conseguirlo demasiado. ¿Por?

\- ¿Y cómo demonios me aguantas?- preguntó Bruno.- Nada, algo que me dijo Jaume.

\- Porque no sueles hacerlo conmigo.- sonrió Tània- Lo hacías sobre todo con Pol y tu familia y ya digo que entre vosotros parece ser lo normal. ¿Jaume? ¿El chico ese con el que estás?

Bruno cerró los ojos suspirando.

\- Algo así- Bruno abrió los ojos al notar el golpe en el costado- Auh.

\- ¿Cómo que algo así?- Tània puso los ojos en blanco- No te he dado tan fuerte, Bruno.

\- Pues lo que he dicho, tía- Bruno suspiró- No tengo muy claro qué tenemos. Y antes de que digas nada, esto ya me lo dijo Oliver.

\- Pues desde fuera parece bastante evidente- replicó la rubia ignorando lo último- Pero veo que no me vas a hacer caso. ¿qué te ha dicho Jaume para que me preguntes eso? 

\- Que si quería algo que lo dijera claro, pero que dejara de intentar llevarle hacia donde yo quiero.- Bruno hizo una mueca- Y cuando estuve con Oliver estuvimos hablando de Nicola, de sus líos y…

\- Y ves relación entre una cosa y otra- concluyó su amiga. La chica se mordió el labio pensativa, antes de seguir hablando- No sé Bruno, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me contaste de Nicola. ¿No crees que es mala idea usarle de baremo para una relación?

\- ¿Y Pol?- Bruno alzó las cejas irónico- Porque no es que haya sido mejor.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que Pol Rubio es la excepción a todas tus reglas y nunca debe usarse como ejemplo?-preguntó Tània, frustrada- ¿O cada vez que te presente a un novio vas a intentar follártelo?

\- Vale, vale- Bruno alzó las manos en señal de rendición- Perdona tía.

Tània bufó indignada, antes de respirar profundamente, intentando calmarse.

\- Ey- Bruno se acercó, pasándole el brazo por encima- Tienes razón y no, no voy a volver a hacer eso, ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero Jaume me tiene desconcertado y…

\- Y nada de lo que conoces te sirve- Tánia apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro un segundo, antes de separarse para poder mirarle- Quizás ese es el problema, Bruno.

\- ¿Uh?- Bruno frunció el ceño, sin entender.

\- Que estás intentando comportarte con él como lo harías con Nicola o con Pol y Jaume no es ni uno ni otro- explicó- Y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que acabaste con los dos, no me parece que sea algo malo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé- Tània se encogió de hombros- ¿Intenta hacer lo que te ha dicho y dile qué quieres?

\- Es que no sé qué quiero tía- Bruno admitió, frustrado.

\- Nadie dice que os tengáis que casar mañana, Bruno- Tània puso los ojos en blanco otra vez- Alucino con que tenga que decirte esto. Pues seguid como hasta ahora, quedad más, haced otras cosas. Ve viendo.

\- Tienes razón.-Bruno suspiró girándose hacia la tele, antes de volverse hacia su amiga.- Por cierto, antes has dicho algo de novio. ¿Algo que contarme?

Tània estalló en una carcajada.

\- ¡Bruno! .- rio- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Porque te conozco, tía- el moreno esbozó una sonrisa- Cuenta. ¿Le conozco?

\- Marc- Tània replicó, intentando reprimir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Marc? ¿Marc Vilàseca? ¿Ese Marc?- el moreno le miró con cara de sorprendido- Tía, no me habías dicho nada.

\- Porque no hay casi nada que contar. Me lo crucé hace un par de semanas y dijimos de quedar para hacer un café y...-Tània sonrió de oreja a oreja, ilusionada.

\- Conozco esa sonrisa- Bruno se burló, pero su cara de alegría desmentía su tono- ¿Y bien?

\- Muy bien. Hemos quedado otra vez para vernos mañana-Tània rio- No me lo puedo creer, Bruno.

\- Me alegro mucho, tía- la sonrisa de Bruno se suavizó- Estuviste colgada de él todo el insti.

\- Lo había dejado ya por algo imposible y lo mismo no funciona, pero…- Tània se encogió de hombros.- Por lo menos me quitaré la duda de encima. ¿Me entiendes, no?

\- Claro- la sonrisa de Bruno se volvió un poco melancólica, antes de recomponerse- Pero quiero más detalles.

\- ¿Hacemos algo de cenar y te cuento?- preguntó Tània, levantándose- Total, ninguno de los dos estamos haciéndole caso a la peli.

\- Me parece bien- Bruno se levantó bien- ¿Pedimos algo?

\- Creo que tengo pizzas en el congelador, vente.

Bruno siguió a su amiga a la cocina. Todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Tània y con Marc, completamente olvidado.

***

\- Llevas pegado a esa cosa desde que has entrado por la puerta- la voz de su abuela hizo que Bruno levantara la cabeza- Has llegado sin saludar, te has sentado y desde entonces.

\- Tampoco es que tú me hayas dicho nada, yaya- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, mirando de reojo otra vez la pantalla.

\- Muy interesante tiene que ser lo que hay ahí, si no eres capaz ni de mirarme mientras te hablo- ironizó la Calduch, cruzando el salón para sentarse enfrente de él- Si contara esto no me creerían. A mí, que me han escuchado dignatarios, nobles y todo tipo de gente importante ya fuera en el escenario o fuera…

\- Si lo vas a acabar contando en alguna entrevista, por hacerte la cercana- Bruno hizo una mueca- Que ya nos conocemos los dos.

\- Por eso, porque nos conocemos, te pregunto qué pasa, Bruno-insistió la Calduch- No sueles estar pegado a esa maquinita normalmente.

\- Maquinita- Bruno alzó las cejas- No intentes parecer más vieja de lo que eres, que bien que te he visto usar el whatsapp.

\- Bruno- su abuela insistió, suspirando ante la negativa de su nieto de elaborar más- Vale, no quieres hablar del tema.

\- No, no quiero hablar del tema. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no es Pol. No sé nada de él desde hace más de un año.

\- Entonces es otro chico- aseveró la Calduch- La única cosa que hace a un Bergeron comportarse como un imbécil es el amor. Le pasaba a tu abuelo, le pasaba a tu padre y por lo que veo también te pasa a ti.

\- ¿Y a ti no?

\- A mí también. Si no de qué iba a seguir en el teatro a mi edad- su abuela se encogió de hombros de forma grandilocuente, haciendo que Bruno reprimiera una sonrisa. Ni por esas podía reprimirse.

\- Sea quien sea, me alegro. Se te ve feliz.- continuó mientras se levantaba del sillón y se le quedaba mirando- Y ya era hora. Hacía mucho que no te veía así.

\- Hacía mucho que no me sentía así- admitió Bruno, ligeramente incómodo. Nunca le haría gracia hablar de sus cosas con su abuela, pero agradecía su apoyo.

\- Tráetelo un día- ordenó la Calduch, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- Quiero conocerle

\- Ni de broma- Bruno alzó la voz para que le oyera, antes de murmurar.- Lo que me faltaba.

\- Te he oído, Bruno- replicó su abuela asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- Y antes o después quedareis aquí y le veré.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- Bruno alzó las cejas.

\- Tómatelo como quieras, _noi_ \- la Calduch volvió con su botella de limoncello y dos vasos de chupito- Y ahora vamos a brindar.

Bruno suspiró, pero cogió el vaso de chupito una vez estuvo lleno. No pensaba que fuera para montar ese espectáculo, pero con su abuela a veces era más fácil seguirle la corriente que pelear por tonterías.

\- Por la fortuna en el amor- declaró su abuela, sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa, Bruno chocó su vaso con el de su abuela.

***

\- Y la cosa se estaba calentando cuando llegó el dueño de la habitación- Bruno se tapó la cara con la mano aun riendo- Y lo mejor es que resulta que tanto Jaume como yo nos habíamos liado con él.

\- _No_ \- Ángel estalló en una carcajada- ¿De verdad?

\- Esas cosas solo te pasan a ti- rio Sara, negando con la cabeza mientras pinchaba una patata con el tenedor y le señalaba- Pero ¿Cómo te metes en esos líos?

\- Yo que sé, tía- Bruno se encogió de hombros, aun riendo- Nosotros solo queríamos estar un rato solos en medio de la fiesta. También es mala pata.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?- Ángel le miró alzando las cejas- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Nos montamos un trío allí mismo, claro- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco- Estuvimos un rato hablando con él y luego nos fuimos a casa de Jaume.

\- Buuuh- Ángel le tiró una servilleta.

\- Ángel- Sara puso los ojos en blanco cuando la servilleta le dio a ella en vez de a Bruno.

\- Pero es que seguro que también estaba muy bueno.

\- Pues claro- respondió Bruno, con una sonrisa de suficiencia- De hecho le tienes que conocer, estaba en la fiesta de filosofía en casa del tal Rai. Debe ser amigo suyo.

Bruno reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca al mencionar a Rai. Habían pasado un año de esa fiesta y aún se cabreaba al recordar cómo había acabado. Y ya estaba bastante harto de cabrearse por cosas que no tenían arreglo ni quería arreglar. Lo mejor era intentar no dedicarle más energías, pero la verdad, es que no estaba funcionando tan bien como le gustaría si solo acordarse de la fiesta le daba ganas de coger el móvil y llamar a Pol para decirle que era gilipollas.

\- A saber con la de gente que había allí y el tiempo que ha pasado- Ángel hizo una mueca- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Étienne-respondió Bruno- Y antes de que me preguntes. no sé si tiene novio o no. Si acaso pregúntale a Biel cuando venga.

\- A mi novio no le metáis en líos- se quejó Sara.-Ni siquiera sabemos si es de su clase.

\- Más que yo sabrá seguro- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Y cualquiera que te oiga pensará que le vamos a llevar a comprar droga, joder.

\- Lo que os faltaba- Sara le tiró la servilleta, con mejor puntería que Ángel- Aunque como suspendamos Medieval vamos a tener que traficar para pagar la matricula. 

\- Exagerada, que a las malas queda julio- replicó Ángel.

\- Claro, como julio el año pasado nos fue taaaan bien- la morena puso los ojos en blanco- Recuérdame cuántas te sacaste.

\- Ninguna- admitió Ángel con una mueca- Pero este año va a ser mejor.

\- Más nos vale- suspiró Bruno, todo su buen humor completamente olvidado- Qué mierda. A veces creo que esto no es lo mío.

\- Nos pasa a todos, Bruno- respondió Sara con cara de circunstancias- La uni no es como la imaginaba.

\- Y que lo digas.- Bruno cerró los ojos, dando un respingo cuando notó unas manos posarse en sus hombros.

\- Jaume- exclamó Ángel apartándose para dejarle hueco para que moviera una silla y se sentara con ellos- Bruno no había dicho nada de que venías.

\- Porque no tenía ni idea- Bruno se inclinó para darle un beso- ¿qué haces aquí? Tú no tenías prácticas hoy, ¿no?

\- No, he venido a estudiar a la biblio- el moreno se encogió de hombros- Y he entrado a por algo de comer cuando os he visto. ¿A qué hora entráis?

\- En diez minutos. -Sara miró el móvil.- ¿Es dónde siempre?

\- Ayer por lo menos, sí. Y antes de que me preguntes Ángel, no, no voy a dejaros los apuntes de prácticas para que hagáis campana.

\- Pero si no he dicho nada- se quejó Ángel poniendo cara de pena entre las risas de Sara y Bruno- Vaya fama tengo.

\- ¿Por qué será?-replicó Bruno burlón, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro Jaume aprovechando que el chico era algo más alto que él y que estaban completamente pegados.- Deja de incordiar a mi novio. Si no me los da a mí no te los va a dar a ti. 

\- Los de prácticas no, pero el resto podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- replicó su novio alzando las cejas, sus ojos castaños brillando con sorna.

\- ¿Ah sí?- le retó Bruno- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

Antes de que Jaume pudiera responderle, una bola de papel le dio a Bruno en la cabeza, haciendo que se girara molesto.

\- ¡Eh!-se quejó, mirando a Sara

\- Yo no he sido- se defendió la morena- Pero vamos a llegar tarde si seguís así.

\- No comas delante de los pobres. Es feo, Bruno- dijo Ángel defendiéndose- Y eso, que llegamos tarde.

\- Ya.

Los tres amigos se levantaron de la mesa y recogieron sus mochilas.

\- ¿Me vienes a buscar cuando termine la práctica?- preguntó Bruno, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido.

\- Claro- Jaume le agarró de las mejillas, profundizando el beso durante unos segundos.- Si acabáis antes dame un toque.

\- Hecho. –sonriendo Bruno se alejó, seguido de Ángel y Sara.

\- La baba- rio la morena cuando hubieron salido de la cafetería.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar- Bruno le dio un pequeño empujón, tirándola contra Ángel.

\- Aquí el único que puede decir algo soy yo, que me toca aguantarles- Ángel frunció el ceño unos segundos, antes de sonreír- Aunque me alegro por ustedes. Me alegraría más si no restregaran su felicidad, pero todo no se puede tener.

Bruno rio entre dientes.

\- Ya te llegará y serás más pesado que Sara y yo juntos. No me cabe duda.

\- ¿Yo?- Ángel exclamó ofendido- Jamás.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de discutir quién es más babas y correr?- interrumpió Sara exasperada- Las prácticas empiezan en un minuto y estamos en la otra punta de la facultad.

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo por el pasillo entre risas camino de clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo estará para el día 12 de febrero.  
> Estaba pensando escribir la conversación entre Jaume y Bruno que se menciona en este capítulo y que tal como está estructurado el fic no terminaba de encajar. Si lo hago, ¿os interesaría leerlo? Por publicarlo aquí o en tumblr aunque sea o dejarlo en mi portátil xD.  
> Cuidaos mucho y hasta el día 12.


	4. 4. Storge. Amor familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Primero de todo, siento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada como había anunciado, pero comenté en tumblr tuve un problema médico y ponerse delante de una pantalla era bastante tortura.  
> Dicho esto, entiendo que jode mucho cuando se supone que se va a actualizar un fic y no ocurre, pero sinceramente, venir de malos modos preguntando qué pasa no os ayuda a que ocurra. Al menos no cuando esa autora soy yo. Así como consejo ;).

- ¿Qué tal Jaume?- Gerard le preguntó mientras ambos veían a su hermana incorporarse con ayuda de la mesa.

La niña había empezado a andar hacía poco y ahora era todo una pista de obstáculos para intentar que Mina no se abriera la cabeza contra nada en su tesón por moverse de un lado a otro. Bruno se alegraba de no tener que vivir con ella, tenía claro que si tenía que vivir con esa tensión permanente acabaría de los nervios. Por suerte Gerard lo llevaba con bastante más tranquilidad, como casi todo en la vida.

- Lo dejamos un par de semanas después de exámenes- Bruno se encogió de hombros mirándole de reojo- Mina, la pelota.

La niña miró a Bruno antes de mirar a dónde señalaba y moverse en esa dirección.

- Joder, lo siento, no sabía nada- Gerard le miró consternado, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa- ¿Estás bien?

- Ni bien ni mal- Bruno suspiró, girando la cabeza para mirar a Gerard y volviéndose a encoger de hombro- Ambos lo veníamos venir. Estábamos bien, pero…

Bruno hizo un gesto con los hombros. No sabía muy bien cómo explicar que estaban bien pero no  _ bien.  _ Antes de exámenes el moreno había empezado a tener la sensación de que no iban a ningún lado y la sensación se había confirmado al empezar el siguiente cuatrimestre. Ambos lo habían intentado y al final, tras hablarlo, habían decidido que era mejor quedar como amigos. No estaba especialmente dolido y podía seguir hablando con Jaume cuando le veía en clase, pero le jodía un poco que se hubiera terminado. Como si esos cinco meses no hubieran servido para nada.

- Estamos bien, lo que teniendo en cuenta que seguimos yendo juntos a clase no es malo- continuó Bruno- Creo que ahora me jode más no estar jodido que otra cosa. Si es que eso tiene sentido

- Ir juntos a clase cuando no acaba bien es una putada- dijo Gerard con una mueca de circunstancias.- Me alegro que no te haya pasado.

El ruido de algo al romperse y una risa les hizo a ambos volver la atención a Mina, que había alcanzado la pelota y la había tirado contra la mesa, tirando una de las figuritas que Gina tenía encima.

- Ven aquí, bicho- Bruno se levantó, cogiéndola en brazos y haciendo que la niña empezara a revolverse gruñiendo- Vale, de acuerdo, te dejo en el suelo.

- Ahora solo quiere andar y hacer cosas sola- Gerard puso los ojos en blanco- Y no veas el mal genio que se gasta.

- Vamos que es una Bergeron- rio Bruno sentándose en el suelo, más cerca de su hermana- Cuidado con ese carácter.

- Eso dice tu abuela- replicó Gerard levantándose cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ella es la peor, que no te engañe- replicó Bruno, agarrando otra cosa de la mesa que Mina estaba a punto de coger- Mina, no.

La niña le miró enfurruñada, pero la aparición de su pelota en su campo de visión hizo que se le olvidara el enfado.

- Hola, animal- Iván entró en el comedor directo a por Mina, la cogió y levantó en brazos, dándole un beso antes de soltarla y darle su pelota- Toma.

- Pelota- rio la niña antes de sentarse y empezar a dar golpes contra el suelo- Pelota.

- Sí, pelota- rio Bruno, levantándose y dándole una palmada a Iván- Ey, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, aquí a ver a Mina. – sonrió Iván- ¿Tú?

- Lo mismo.- Bruno volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dejando su hueco para que Iván se sentara en el suelo al lado de Mina, haciendo que la niña le tirara la pelota.

Iván, junto con Gerard, eran esas personas que si le hubieran dicho cuando estaban en el insti que seguirían en contacto con ellas al terminar bachillerato se habría sorprendido por completo. Aunque quizás no tendría que haberlo hecho. Es cierto que lo que le unía a Gerard, sobre todo al principio, era la idea de compartir una hermana. Ambos hijos únicos de la misma edad, que de repente se convertían en hermanos mayores de un bebé con el que no sabían cómo tratar.

Pero a Iván le unía Mina y, sobre todo, Merlí. Bruno sospechaba que si alguien entendía lo que él sentía al perder a su padre, era Iván. Merlí no sería el padre biológico de Iván y sólo se habrían conocido durante el bachillerato, pero era su padre igualmente en todo lo que importaba. Y sabía que Merlí también había pensado en él como un hijo. Eso les unía, ambos huérfanos de padre y decididos a que Mina le conociera, aunque fuera a través de sus recuerdos.

Iván le miró un segundo, una expresión seria en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Como si supiera perfectamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bruno. Y Bruno no se sorprendería si fuera así.

- ¿Y Gerard?- Bruno le sonrió antes de girar la cabeza buscando a su otro amigo- ¿Nos ha soltado a su hermana y se ha escaqueado?

- También es tuya- sonrió Iván.- Ha ido a la cocina a por algo de beber.

- ¡Gerard! ¡Tráeme algo!- gritó Bruno en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡TETE!- gritó Mina haciendo que Bruno suspirara e Iván se aguantara la risa.

- Ya la he liado.

- Eso parece- continuó Iván riendo entre dientes mientras le pasaba la pelota a Mina- ¿Qué tal tío? ¿Cómo fueron los exámenes?

- Regular- admitió Bruno- A veces pienso que debería estar haciendo otra cosa. ¿Tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Humanidades?

- Sí, pero no me gusta nada- admitió Iván, agarrando a Mina antes de que se cayera.- Lo que me mola es el curso de Cruz Roja que estoy haciendo por la tarde.

- ¿Un curso, de qué?- preguntó Bruno.

- Socorrismo y primeros auxilios, voy a trabajar de socorrista este verano- a Iván le empezaron a brillar los ojos al hablar de ello.

- ¿Cómo los vigilantes de la playa?- preguntó Gerard apareciendo con tres latas de refresco- No, Mina, esto para ti no.

Bruno le acercó el biberón a la niña antes de que empezara a cabrearse. Mina lo miró con desdén fijándose en las latas brillantes, pero al final la sed pudo y cogió su biberón. Los tres chicos suspiraron de alivio, riéndose al ver que los tres habían temido la rabieta que veían venir.

- Algo así- rio Iván poniendo los ojos en blanco- Aunque espero no tener que correr demasiado por la playa. De hecho estoy pensando apuntarme cuando llegue el otoño al de ambulancias. Esto es lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas la uni y trabajas en Cruz Roja?- preguntó Gerad con curiosidad.

- Porque tengo que terminar la carrera- Iván hizo una mueca que Bruno entendió perfectamente.- Además he visto que si quiero trabajar en cooperación o ir a otros países tengo que hacer el master y para eso necesito terminar la carrera…

- Vaya putada.- replicó Gerard.

Bruno miró de reojo a Mina, quien había dejado el biberón y vuelto a su pelota. El moreno no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que la niña repitiera todo lo que decían y tuvieran que tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras.

- Es lo que hay- Iván se encogió de hombros.

- Al menos sabes qué quieres hacer- dijo Bruno- Ya es mucho, tío.

- Pues sí, yo no sé qué voy a hacer cuando termine- gruñó Gerard.

- ¿No vas a trabajar en el Cosmocaixa con tu madre?-preguntó Bruno sorprendido- Creo que Gina lo da por hecho.

Gerard se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, una expresión extraña en su cara que Bruno no supo identificar, pero que le hacía suponer que su amigo no terminaba de estar seguro.

De repente, Mina se puso a llorar haciendo que los tres chicos la miraran sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Iván a Bruno quien le miró con cara de estupefacción.

- La merienda- suspiró Gerard levantándose- Creo que mi madre ha dejado algo en un tupper, traedla a la cocina.

Iván cogió a Mina y se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina, seguido de Bruno quien no pudo dejar de pensar que a veces no entendía ni a su hermana ni a nadie en general.

****

Bruno bufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras miraba las notas de las recuperaciones. Cada vez tenía más claro que se había equivocado yendo a la universidad. No eligiendo la carrera, sabía perfectamente que si tenía que ir a la uni, Historia era lo que quería estudiar- el recuerdo de Coralina, esa profesora que todos sus amigos habían odiado, pero que a él no solo le había hecho gracia su humor, si no que le había animado a ser alguien más allá del hijo de Merlí, uno de los puntos a favor de elegir Historia como carrera-, sino el hecho directamente de ir a la universidad. No terminaba de encajar ni había sido lo que esperaba. Había conocido grandes amigos, pero no se veía toda la vida trabajando de profesor ni haciendo algo relacionado con su carrera.

Aun así, ya que estaba allí tenía intención de terminar la carrera. Por su padre, que le había dicho que estudiara, pero también por él. Porque ya había dejado demasiadas cosas a medias en el pasado- ir y venir del Àngel Guimerà a Roma ignorando a sus amigos, el baile, su relación con su padre-, que ya no podía arreglar y no estaba dispuesto a que la carrera fuera una más. Claro que para eso tenía que aprobar alguna más o iba a terminar la carrera cuando su abuela se jubilara: nunca.

Bruno frunció el ceño, mirando la pantalla del portátil. Las recuperaciones no habían sido catastróficas pero tampoco había dado los frutos que hubiera querido para lo que había estudiado. El año pasado al menos había tenido excusa, pero este ya empezaba a pensar que, simplemente, ser un graduado universitario no estaba en su futuro. Y se rebelaba contra esa misma idea.

- ¿Qué te pasa noi, que miras ese ordenador como si quisieras prenderle fuego?- la voz de su abuela a sus espaldas le hizo dar un bote.

- Yaya, ¿no ves que la puerta estaba cerrada?¿Por qué no llamas?

- Lo he hecho pero no me has oído- su abuela se movió para sentarse en la cama y observar a su nieto- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Las notas- Bruno suspiró pasándose otra vez la mano por el pelo- No ha sido un completo desastre, pero…

- Pero casi- Carmina siguió al no recibir respuesta de su nieto. El silencio ya le decía suficiente- Quizás necesitas un descanso de la universidad ¿no crees? No te he dicho nada hasta ahora porque sé que estás encabezonado en terminar la carrera, pero sé que este par de años no han sido buenos para ti, Bruno. Especialmente el pasado. Puedes tomarte un descanso si lo necesitas.

- Ni para ti.-Bruno se encogió de hombros- Y no quiero dejar esto a medias. Le dije a Papá que estudiaría y…no quiero dejarlo.

- Nadie dice que lo dejes para siempre, simplemente que mires otras cosas.

- ¿Y qué hago, yaya? ¿Quedarme aquí encerrado sin hacer nada?- preguntó Bruno cruzándose de brazos- Lo de cerrar las persianas y convertir todo en una tumba era tu rollo, no el mío.

Carmina se levantó para darle una colleja.

- Cuando se te muera un hijo te podrás quejar de cómo llevé y llevo su perdida.

- No, pero se me murió un padre y además tuve que cuidar de una abuela que ni siquiera me hacía caso ni nada de lo que decía funcionaba. Hasta que llegó Pol, claro- el tono de Bruno se había hecho amargo por momentos hasta que se cortó en seco.- Mira, vamos a dejarlo. No tiene nada que ver con mis notas de la universidad.

- No, Bruno- la Calduch se acercó- Sé que tienes alergia a hablar de sentimientos y que no quieres escuchar a tu abuela, pero ahora vas a hacerlo. No puedes seguir así, siguiendo a base de cabezonería y poco más. Tu padre no querría algo así. Quería que disfrutarais de la vida. Y no sé qué pasó entre Pol y tú, pero lo que quiera que fuera lo tienes clavado y no puedes continuar.

- Me dijo que no estaba enamorado de mí y que papá se avergonzaría de mí- admitió Bruno.

- ¿Y qué te duele más, lo primero o lo segundo?- Carmina observó a su nieto quién le sostuvo la mirada con las mandíbulas apretadas- Uh, por un estilo. Lo primero, porque no sabes si es verdad. Pero lo segundo sí deberías saberlo. Tu padre te quería y estaba orgulloso de ti, Bruno. Hicieras lo que hicieras.

- No tengo tan claro no haberle decepcionado…- admitió el moreno cabizbajo, recordando su última conversación con su padre.

- Oh, claro que lo hiciste.- le interrumpió su abuela hablando con ligereza y provocando que Bruno la mirara con incredulidad- Como él me decepcionó a mí. Todos decepcionamos a los que queremos alguna vez, Bruno. Pero suelen ser cosas pequeñas y no significa que no nos quieran ni estén orgullosos de nosotros en general. Y tu padre, a su manera, te lo demostraba.

Bruno tuvo que asentir. Merlí no había sido un padre normal, pero ahora con la distancia podía mirar atrás a sus años de bachillerato, incluso a su vuelta de Roma, y ver que su abuela tenía razón.

- Vale, tienes razón, yaya- admitió a regañadientes- Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de dejar la carrera.

- Tiene que ver en que te estás intentando aferrar a cosas que no terminan de convencerte por un recuerdo del pasado- la Calduch le atravesó con la mirada- Y sinceramente no está funcionando, Bruno.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga entonces?

- De momento, este verano te vas a venir a trabajar conmigo- retó la Calduch- Haz otras cosas, sal de tu ambiente. Ten un nuevo reto.

- ¿No tengo suficiente con verte aquí?- se burló Bruno.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- replicó Carmina alzando las cejas.

Bruno admitió que no a regañadientes. Ese año su madre y Salvatore se habían ido de viaje de aniversario y la idea era que pasaran a la vuelta unos días en Barcelona en vez de que él fuera a Roma.

- Pues hecho, te vienes mañana.- la Calduch se fue hacia la puerta

- ¿Y la universidad?-preguntó Bruno escéptico, aunque sin resistirse demasiado. Era verdad que no tenía un plan mejor, y ganar algo de dinero podía venirle bien aunque acabara harto de su abuela.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que matricularte?- preguntó su abuela, alzando una ceja.

- En septiembre.

- Tiempo suficiente para decidir qué haces.

Sin esperar respuesta, la Calduch cerró la puerta, dejando a su nieto rumiando lo que acababa de pasar.

****

Bruno entró en el restaurante mirando alrededor. Era un restaurante al que su madre y él habían ido bastante porque quedaba cerca de casa y la comida estaba buena. No había vuelto a ir desde que su madre se mudó a Roma y se le hacía extraño ver los pequeños cambios que había habido en el local y qué cosas seguían igual. Esperaba que la comida fuera una de ellas. Un camarero se acercó hasta él.

- Buenos días, ¿tenía reserva?- preguntó el camarero.

- Sí, a las dos, a nombre de Bárbara- respondió Bruno- Creo que ya ha llegado.

El camarero asintió y le acompañó hacia el fondo de la sala donde esperaba su madre mirando el móvil. Bruno sonrió al verla. El sol de la ventana le daba de lleno, mostrando canas que Bruno juraría que no habían estado ahí la vez anterior que se vieron y cuando su madre levantó la cabeza y le sonrió vio que también había alguna arruga más en su cara.

- Mamá- sonrió dándole un abrazo y dos besos antes de sentarse- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Salvatore?

- En el hotel- respondió Bárbara- Estaba cansado y creo que luego ha quedado con algún conocido. Y a mí me apetecía comer solo contigo, como hacíamos cuando eras pequeño.

- Me parece bien- respondió Bruno sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Muy bien. Nos lo hemos pasado genial. Pero nos van a venir bien estos días para descansar- admitió su madre- Así que espero que no tengas planes muy ajetreados para mí, que ya estoy mayor.

- No estás mayor, mamá.- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, intentando disimular un pinchazo de miedo.- No hables como si fueras a dejarme huérfano del todo.

- No es mi intención, Bruno- su madre le miró seriamente, extendiendo la mano para agarrársela y darle un apretón antes de coger el menú- ¿Recuerdas que estaba bueno aquí?

- Han pasado casi cinco años de la última vez que vinimos- Bruno hizo una mueca.- A saber. ¿Le pedimos al camarero que nos recomiende?

Bárbara se encogió de hombros, aceptando la sugerencia. En seguida apareció el camarero sugiriendo platos y tomando sus comandas antes de ir a por las bebidas.

- ¿Qué tal por aquí?- preguntó Bárbara observando a su hijo. Bruno pudo notar cómo le observaba detenidamente, no sabía si por ver cuánto había cambiado desde que se habían visto la última vez o porque algo en su cara no terminaba de tranquilizarla.

- Tirando- Bruno se encogió de hombros, en un gesto igual al que acababa de hacer su madre- La yaya está como una cabra, como siempre, y me ha arrastrado a trabajar al teatro con ella.

- Bueno, pero eso es que ya está mejor que hace un par de años- apuntó Bárbara- ¿Y no me habías dicho que lo del teatro te estaba gustando? Parecías bastante animado cuando hablamos antes de que empezáramos el viaje.

El camarero apareció con las bebidas, dejando unos segundos a Bruno para ordenar sus ideas.

- Sí, más o menos. Sigue algo obsesionada con la muerte y con que es muy mayor pero… no sé. Es la yaya y sigue igual de dramática. No sé qué parte es exageración y qué parte es lo de la muerte de papá- admitió Bruno- Pero luego la ves en el teatro y desde luego ganas de morirse no se le ven.

- Me alegro- replicó Bárbara. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, pero seguía siendo la abuela de su hijo- ¿Y lo de trabajar en el teatro qué tal?

- Pues he hecho de todo y algunas cosas han sido un puto coñazo.

- Esa boca, Bruno.

- Perdón- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir- Pero las últimas semanas he estado ayudando en Sonido y me está gustando mucho y…no sé, mamá.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?- preguntó su madre preocupada ante la cara de su hijo.

- No sé qué hacer- Bruno se interrumpió al ver llegar al camarero con los platos- No sé si seguir con la uni o si dejarlo y ponerme a trabajar de técnico de sonido con la yaya. No sé.

Bruno pinchó la comida, probándola mientras su madre le miraba.

- Oye, pues se parece a lo que recordaba- comentó contento.

- ¿Sí, verdad?- sonrió Bárbara antes de suspirar- Mira, Bruno. Eres adulto y sé que tienes que decidir tú solo, pero ¿no empiezas este año tercero? Que dejes la carrera cuando ya la tienes a medias me parece una pena.

- Bueno, más bien tendría que hacer una mezcla de primero, segundo y tercero-suspiró Bruno- Tengo unas cuantas colgando de los años anteriores.

- Por la matricula no te preocupes, Bruno. La pagaré igual- continuó su madre.

- No es eso, mamá- Bruno negó, mareando un poco la comida antes de cuadrar los hombros y mirarla- Es que no termino de encajar en la uni, no termina de dárseme bien y voy renqueando para aprobar. Sé que debería estudiar, que debería terminarla pero no me veo trabajando de profe de Historia ni de nada con la carrera.

- ¿Y sí te ves trabajando de técnico de sonido?-preguntó Bárbara mirándole. Ante el asentimiento de Bruno, Bárbara inspiró- ¿Cuánto tendrías que estudiar para ser técnico? ¿Lo sabes? Porque no creo que valga con que te enchufe tu abuela.

- No, pero hace mucho- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa irónica que a Bárbara le recordó a Merlí- Tendría que hacer un par de años. He estado mirando, pero las matriculas para los institutos de FP ya han pasado.

Bárbara siguió comiendo, pensativa mientras Bruno la miraba entre serio y desafiante, pero en silencio.

- ¿Entonces?- continuó al cabo del rato- Si no te puedes matricular en el insti, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- He visto que hay algún curso semipresencial.- continuó Bruno- Tengo que preguntar en el Romera cuál podría estar bien, pero serían la mayoría de las clases de teoría por internet.

- Eso lo podrías compaginar con la uni- apuntó su madre alzando las cejas- No tantas asignaturas como un curso entero, imagino. Pero al menos parte.

- Sí- Bruno apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.- De hecho mi idea sería esa. Sé que he dicho que no termina de convencerme la uni, pero no quiero dejar la carrera mamá. He dejado demasiadas cosas a medias y esta no va a ser otra.

- ¿Estás seguro? Va a ser una paliza.

- Sí- replicó Bruno, completamente serio. No había tenido nada tan claro como cuando decidió volverse a Barcelona- Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

- De acuerdo- sonrió Bárbara, antes de incorporarse para darle un beso- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan seguro de algo. Desde que decidiste que te venías a vivir a Roma, diría.

- Y esta vez no hay ningún tío de por medio- replicó Bruno, irónico.

- Hablando de eso…

- _Mamá_ \- Bruno se quejó con el eterno tono de sufrimiento de todos los hijos aguantando a sus padres- Déjate de meterte en mi vida.

- Es que no me cuentas nada- se quejó Bárbara con una sonrisa burlona.

- No hay nada que contar- admitió Bruno- Desde Jaume ha habido alguno aquí o allí, pero nada serio.

- Bueno, ya llegará- su madre se encogió de hombros- ¿Quieres postre?

Bruno negó con la cabeza así que Bárbara pidió la cuenta. Cuando hubieron pagado y salido del local, Bruno rio negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace raro después de comer aquí que ahora no vayamos a casa- rio entre dientes Bruno- Como si siguiéramos viviendo allí.

- A los inquilinos lo mismo les sienta mal si nos presentamos - rio Bárbara- ¿Me acompañas al hotel?

- Claro.- Bruno se puso a andar a su lado- Como si quieres que demos una vuelta, no tengo que trabajar hasta las ocho.

- Mira mi hijo, un hombre de provecho- replicó su madre medio burlona, pero Bruno podía ver un punto triste en su mirada. No sabía si de ver que de verdad se había hecho mayor o si era otra cosa- Vamos a dar una vuelta, sí. A ver cómo está el barrio.

- Oye, Bruno- Bárbara volvió a hablar al cabo de unos pocos minutos- Con respecto al piso. ¿Querrías quedártelo tú?

- No vas a echar a nadie para meterme yo, mamá- replicó Bruno enfadado- Además, ¿con qué iba a pagar las facturas?

- No sería ahora- replicó su madre ignorando su tono- Pero estaba pensando que cuando termines y tengas un trabajo… Ambos sabemos que yo tengo mi vida en Roma y me parece estúpido que cuando quieras independizarte tengas que buscarte un alquiler estando el piso.

- Es una opción- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Pero no de momento. Pero gracias.

- Soy tu madre- respondió Bárbara como si eso lo explicara todo. Quizá en este caso sí lo hacía- Sé que no vivimos cerca y que estás acostumbrado a no depender de mí desde hace tiempo, pero sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Claro, mamá- respondió Bruno con un nudo en la garganta antes de darle un abrazo.

Bárbara le apretó con fuerza, suspirando, y Bruno no pudo evitar pensar cuanto había echado de menos a su madre y cuanto hubiera querido que hubiera estado en el entierro de su padre. El ruido de unos coches pitando les hizo separarse. Su madre le sonrió con un punto de tristeza, como sabiendo a dónde se había ido la mente de Bruno, antes de darle otro abrazo, éste más rápido.

- Venga, vamos a ver si sigue la cafetería esa de los batidos- sugirió su madre.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Bruno incrédulo

- No hemos tomado postre- le recordó su madre con una sonrisa picara

- Cierto- replicó Bruno, la misma sonrisa en su cara- Vamos.

Madre e hijo echaron a andar, entre risas esquivando turistas por Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo teniendo pendiente publicar la conversación entre Jaume y Bruno, pero entre problemas médicos y bloqueos creativos tengo escrito una línea. Espero que caiga entre esta actualización y la siguiente pero no puedo confirmar cuándo.  
> El siguiente capítulo, el 19 de marzo, si la salud y las circunstancias acompañan.  
> ¡Cuidaos!

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente capítulo lo tendréis el primer fin de semana de 2021. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
